Dracostatia
by Shinri
Summary: ~ONE SHOT~ ~COMPLETED~ This fic is a Parody of Anastatia. It's very long. Draco/Harry & Sirius/Remus


A/N: Hello! I wanted to make a few announcements before you read the story, but I promise it won't be too long. ^^! First of all, I decided to put Draco in the role of Anastasia, why? You may ask. . well because I can . .No not really, basically because I wanted something different and unexpected. It took me a few days to reach my decision but I finally came to the conclusion that I could make it more interesting with Draco in that role. I'm telling all of you this now, because I know that I'll probably get a lot of reviews about how I should have put Harry in that role. I had help from Tempted Mischief in writing the Seamus parts of the fic. And also for going through and capitalizing Harry's name through out the whole fic. My thanks goes out to her. Make sure to go read some of her fan- fiction and our co-authored fic "A possible future, an Impossible past." And another one to be announced in the future. . Enjoy the story and REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Anastasia. This is Fan-Fiction, meaning NOT GOING TO BE PUBLISHED and therefore not for profit or gain.  
  
Dracostasia  
  
By: Shinri  
  
Our story starts on a world far away. In a land on a continent to the north there were two kingdoms. One called Gryffindor run by the Weasley and the other, Slytherin, run by the Malfoy. All was peaceful in the land, but it was not to last. For in Slytherin an evil tyrant by the name of Voldermort was going about setting up the destruction of the Malfoy. Once the royal sorcerer and a trusted friend of the king, Lucius Malfoy. Voldermort did a ritual and sold his soul to the underworld to gain means to serve his revenge. He made a vow to himself with his servant Peter Pettigrew that he would not allow any of the Malfoy to survive.  
  
While Voldermort was preparing, the Malfoy's were in the castle in the middle of a ball. Draco was having fun running around terrorizing the staff. He looked by the door that led to the kitchen and noticed a young boy, most likely his age standing there. He was in common robes and if memory served Draco right he was the son of the potters, servants to his father. Draco made a face at him and was returned by Harry sticking his tongue out back at him. Draco huffed, but before he could retaliate he noticed someone come out of the kitchen and was dragging Harry back in.  
  
After watching him be dragged to the kitchen and making a mental note to get him back later he ran over to his mother the queen. "Mama, look it." Draco held up a picture he had drawn with his own hand.  
  
The queen knelt down and took the picture from him. "Its beautiful Draco."  
  
Draco beamed at this. "It's for when you are alone in Griffindor. I'll miss you mama." Mrs. Malfoy was heading to Griffindor that night as ambassador to the royal court. They were trying to form a peace treaty between the two nations. She was to be gone a month. Draco had never been away from her that long.  
  
She looked down at Draco. "I have a surprise for you as well Draco." She noticed Draco's grin get bigger. She reached by her chair and brought up a locket and showed it to her son.  
  
Draco's brow furrowed. "But mama, I'm not a girl. Boys don't wear jewelry."  
  
She almost laughed at Draco's reaction. "No honey, it's not just jewelry, it's a locket. Go ahead and open it." She handed the locket to him.  
  
Draco looked down at the locket that was in his hands. He opened it and saw an inscription inside. It read: "Together in Griffindor" Draco looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Do you really mean it mama." At his mother's nod he gave a yelp for joy and jumped in his mothers lap giving her a hug. "Thank you mama."  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Come quickly Draco, we have to get out of here fast." Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin was being pulled by his mother through the castle.  
  
"What is it mama?" Draco was only six and the fear he saw on his mother's face scared him.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy kept on going. There had been a revolt and the people had already killed her husband the king and were after them as well. She feared Voldermort was behind it. She locked herself inside Draco's room and looked for an escape. She saw tears in Draco's eyes and heard banging on the door. She knelt down to Draco and embraced him. "It will be over soon Draco. I am with you."  
  
But before the door was busted open a door hidden in the wall opened and Harry Potter emerged. He quickly waved to them. "Come on. Go through here. I will hold them off.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much." Mrs. Malfoy pulled Draco through.  
  
After they left Harry hurriedly shut the door just as the main door was burst open. Two armed men ran up to him. "Where are they boy?" Harry grabbed a vase that was next to him and threw it at the men. They dodged and one of the men hit Harry in the head with the butt of his gun, leaving a lightning bolt wound on his head from what was engraved on the rifle. The edges of Harry's vision turned black, spreading thereafter until he lost consciousness. His last thought that of the Royal's safety.  
  
Outside Mrs. Malfoy was running after the train as it was pulling out of the station. She was pulling Draco behind her and it was all his little legs could do just to keep up. She reached up and grabbed the hand of one of the attendants who helped her to get up on the platform but Draco tripped and his hand shot out from hers. She screamed as she was pulled away from her son. Draco's head impacted the railing of the tracks, and everything went black.  
  
~10 years later~  
  
Dray walked along side Mrs. Parkinson. He had spent the last 10 years in Mrs. Parkinson's orphanage. But before that he had no memory. Every time he tried to think back all he got was a headache. From the best they could tell he was six when he was found wondering the streets of the capital. Now that he was sixteen he was now no longer a ward of the country. They had found him a job in a fish market at he was supposed to walk there today. He was brought out of his thoughts by pansy running up and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Oh Dray, I am going to miss you." Pansy was the daughter of Mrs. Parkinson and Dray for sure was not going to miss pansy. He tore her hand off of his arm and walked up to where Mrs. Parkinson was waiting for him.  
  
Mrs. Parkinson looked down at him with distain. "I have gotten you a job at the fish market. Just follow this road until the fork and go left." With that said she pushed Draco past the gate and slammed it shut behind him, making sure to lock it.  
  
After walking awhile Dray came to the fork in the road. He stood in front of the sign and looked at it. One side led to the fish market. If he went down that road he would always be Dray the orphan. On the other hand if he went right it would take him to the capital. He brought his hand below his chin to grasp the locket that he wore around his neck. It was the only thing that was found with him besides his clothes. Inside was a simple phrase. "Together in Griffindor."  
  
It was the only link to his past. He grasped it and sent a silent prayer to the heavens. Which way should he go? He looked both ways for one moment before looking down and opening the locket. "Together in Griffindor" he whispered. His decision made he nodded before snapping the locket closed. Screw the fish market. He was going to the capital and from there; he was going to find a way into Griffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dray walked for what seemed days but was really only about eight hours. Looking up at the sky he could tell that it was about 3 hours from sunset. He approached the station attendant who was selling train tickets. "One ticket to Griffindor please."  
  
The attendant gave him a piercing gaze. "Exit Visa."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
The guard gestured for Dray to come closer and put his ear to him before letting out a bellow. "NO EXIT VISA. NO TICKET!"  
  
Dray was caught off guard and fell back. The attendant slammed the shutters closed. A glare was sent toward the shutters before he moved back. Feeling a touch at his elbow, he turned to find an old woman who had now successfully gained his attention. An eyebrow was raised in silent question as she leaned forward to whisper in a conspiracy like manner in his ear.  
  
"Psst. . Seek out Harry. . but you did not hear it from me, understand?" Dray nodded sending a sly look back to the harmless yet senile like woman. "Right, and where can I find this Harry?"  
  
"In the old palace. Good Luck Dearie." And with that she was gone, vanished in the swirling mass of snow. Dray watched her go, before moving on his way toward the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the palace the auditions were already taking place, and they were anything but fruitful. Harry was beginning to feel the affects of a headache as he rubbed at his scarred forehead. Sirius elbowed him in his ribs, "Only twenty more, Harry... surely there has to be someone in the lot that can do a decent acting job."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but nonetheless lowered his hand from his eyes to look at the next auditionee, gaze flicking down to his paper to read the name, "Seamus Finnigan?"  
  
The boy in question nodded, a grin upon his lips. He looked promising until he opened his mouth and dropped his coat. "Mama, it is me! Ye're loving son!" Not only was the accent off, but the outfit was ludicrous. Something that a school child would wear, and it was all wrapped up by a rather large lolly that Seamus could almost fit into his mouth.  
  
Harry and Sirius just stared and the younger man groaned. "We'll get back to you." He marked deeply across the page. Seamus nodded and skipped off the stage. Harry sighed again before looking at Sirius. "I know. I know. Don't give up." He looked down at the list. "Vincent Crabbe?"  
  
A huge young man stepped onto the stage and struck a pose. "Father its me."  
  
"That's mother," Harry corrected, sounding fed up.  
  
Crabbe gave him a look. "Hey, I'm not stupid. I know my ABD's and everything."  
  
Sirius mouth dropped open and hearing a thud to his right he looked to see Harry's head resting on the table. He reached over and patted Harry's back before calling out the next name on the list.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we couldn't find anyone out of all those people." Harry said as he and Sirius were walking through the palace. The palace had been deserted for the past 10 years. After the fall of the royal family the country started to tear itself apart. The queen refused to come back to the country, and with the king dead and the prince missing presumed dead it was a bleak situation.  
  
The country was made up of what could only be described as mini-countries each with a noble leading it. There were even little wars between each other. Griffindor for there part wanted to keep out of what they saw as an internal affair. It all was nothing but chaos.  
  
As they walked by the grand ballroom Harry happened to catch movement from inside of it. He quickly grabbed Sirius's hand to signal for him to stop. Together they crept up to find someone on the other side of the room. Harry stepped farther in. "HEY YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dray, after asking a few pedestrians, finally found the palace. It was huge. It was actually a castle. He noticed that the gates were locked and the yard looked in disarray. It appeared that no one had lived here in a very long time. Shrugging he walked along the fence until he found a part that he could squeeze through. Thank goodness for his thin stature.  
  
After getting through the gate he walked up the castle steps and entered. He walked along the hallway until he came to an open door. Inside was a vast room that must have been the grand ballroom. He walked in and looked around. It seemed familiar somehow, but when he tried to think of why all he got was the usual headache. He looked around the hall walking along the edge of it looking at pictures.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a yell across the hall. "HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Dray shot his head up and noticed two figures in the darkness running towards him. He quickly turned around a started to run up the grand staircase that he had come down. He only got to the first level before he tripped and fell on his face in front of a huge painting of what he assumed was the royal family. He scrambled up, and finding no way out, turned to look at and face his doom.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat as his gaze moved from the painting and back to the man who stood in front of it. They were identical, albeit the latter was older of course, but the resemblance was there!  
  
"Are you Harry?" Dray asked, out of breath from his run.  
  
"It all depends on who's asking." Harry said as he walked up the stairs. He got an even better look at the person in front of him. Besides the obvious resemblance this person was gorgeous. Harry knew he swung that way but didn't know about the person in front of him. Though if he wanted to make this work he would not be able to pursue anything. He was brought out of his thoughts by the person speaking.  
  
"My name is Dray and well I'm supposed to ask him for traveling papers. And I've heard that you're the go-to guy. . ." He looked around and leaned in. "though I can't really indulge my informant." He then leaned back waiting to find out if this was indeed the Harry he was searching for.  
  
Harry moved forward, circling the other as if searching for any faults. Dray moved with him, eyeing him in a confused fashion. He was little worried that this person who he still did not know the name of might try something. He tried to remain on guard but after a moment of this he could take it no longer. "What are you circling me for? I know I'm sexy, but . .damn." Dray struck a mini pose, with his hand on his hip.  
  
Harry suppressed a laugh at the boy's antics. He decided to keep to his plan. "Uhm yeah. .anyway Drayce." He was interrupted by Dray who responded.  
  
"It's Dray. Dra-a-y." Dray was starting to wonder if this person was an idiot or something.  
  
"I'm sorry It's just well. . you look an awful lot like," he paused and shook his head. "Nevermind that, I'm Harry and this is Sirius, you said you were looking for travel papers?" he asked, throwing an arm around the other boy.  
  
"Yes," Dray said skeptically while looking at the hand that was on his shoulder. He'd been warned to look out for weirdoes. And he didn't know if Harry could be one or not. After all he was acting weird. "I want to go Gryffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor?! Let me ask you something. . Dray, is there a last name to go to the first?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco moved out from the other's arm and shook his head while fiddling with the locket around his neck. "This is going to sound odd but I have very few memories from my past. I was just found wandering around when I was six. The only link to my past is this locket, that says "Together in Gryffindor" he paused.  
  
Harry nodded his head. "I see." This was perfect.  
  
Dray was quickly getting tired of these antics. Time to state the obvious. "So right. . can you two help me or not?" he asked, tired of beating around the bush.  
  
Harry nudged Sirius. "Tickets?" he asked and Sirius slipped him three opera tickets in which Harry waved in Dray's face in a rapid manner not allowing him to see what was actually printed upon them. It didn't stop Dray from trying to grab them, but he was unsuccessful.  
  
Harry finally stopped waving them around and held the tickets over Dray's head. Good thing that Harry was taller then him. "As you can see we have three tickets here. . unfortunately the third is for him . .Draco," he said motioning toward the portrait.  
  
Dray's hopes failed. "Oh. I see." Dray looked down at the ground. How was he going to get there now. He was going to leave but was stopped by the two's next actions.  
  
Harry and Sirius linked arms on either side of Dray, pulling him along with them. Harry was the one to speak "You see we're on a mission to reunite Prince Draco with his mother, the queen."  
  
"So?" Draco looked at them closely trying to figure out why they were telling him this.  
  
"Well, you do kind of resemble him." Harry reached up and grabbed Dray's chin "You even got the queen's lips."  
  
His head was then yanked by Sirius to face him"And you have Lucius's silver eyes. And I agree with Harry, diffenately the queen's lips. Smile once"  
  
Dray growled, he was starting to get mad. "You won't be seeing much of a smile if you both don't quit jerking me around like some damned puppet."  
  
"Oooh and Lucius' temper!" Sirius grinned.  
  
Dray blinked. Wait a minute here. Where they suggesting what he thought they were suggesting. "Are you trying to tell me that I, me, Dray, is Draco?"  
  
Harry was the one that replied, "All I'm saying is that I've looked all over the country and not ONE of them looks as much like the prince as you do."  
  
"Except for maybe Seamus. ." Sirius muttered and than shuddered, "I don't even want to go there."  
  
Draco could not believe it. He let out a snort before stepping away from the men. "I thought you were a weirdo from the beginning. . but now I know you both are!" he said and moved away from the two lunatics.  
  
Harry was quick to answer before Dray left. "Look, you don't know what happened to you . .and no one knows what happened to him. Who knows. . you might just be. ." Harry paused and looked once more to the painting and than back, "the prince."  
  
Dray was considering it. "I don't know. . I mean it could be possible. Though it's hard to think of such a thing when you're sharing everything with seventeen or so kids. But sure. . I guess every boy dreams of being someone great." Dray said, staring at the portrait longingly. It really would be nice to be a prince, and have a family.  
  
Harry noticed Dray's expression and looked to his watch and then to Sirius. "We should get going," he said and began dragging the man along with him.  
  
Sirius looked bewildered and stared at the younger man beside him. "Are you going to let him leave. This is the best break we could have ever had."  
  
"Of course not. Just trust me here. Why split the reward three ways when we could keep it for ourselves." Harry ignored the look on Sirius's face and began counting down. "Five. .four. . three. .two . .and . .one!" Just as the one was counted a voice called after him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around to find Dray running toward him. Gotcha. "Yes?"  
  
Dray stopped in front of him. "If I don't know who I am. . than who's to say I'm not a duke. . . or baron. . or prince or whatever he was!"  
  
Harry pulled a thoughtful statement. "Go on. ."  
  
Dray decided to continue. "If I'm not this Draco. . than we can just say it was an honest mistake and no one will know the better."  
  
Harry and Sirius nodded but Sirius was the one to speak. "Either way you get to Gryffindor."  
  
Dray thought on it for a moment. "True." He stuck out his hand and shook the hand of Sirius.  
  
Sirius stood back and bowed. "May I present. . the Prince, Draco!" he said, voice echoing in the ballroom. Together all three walked out of the room.  
  
As they walked out a rat that was on the windowsill watched them, whiskers twitching in disbelief. "Draco? Wait a tic there, sir. Draco's dead. All the Malfoy's are dead." He said as a green cylinder behind him glowed in the dusky lighting. It was all he had left of his master.  
  
He turned towards the orb behind him. "Am I right my friend?" he asked looking toward the glowing green snake that had come up upon him. He turned back muttering, "Dead, dead. .deaa-" he squeaked as he looked back finally having acknowledged the glowing green presence.  
  
"Oh come on .. I'm supposed to believe that this thing comes to life just because someone says that Draco's alive?" he rolled his eyes, but the snakes kept spewing forth from the skull that sat upon the cylinder.  
  
"Alright, I get it! You can quit now with the glowing and the snakes! It's really kind of creepy! But if this thing came back to life. . than that must mean Draco's come back to life." He never noticed the thong that was wrapping around his leg.  
  
He did notice however a pull at his naval and a green glow enveloped him and poof he was gone. . and appeared somewhere else, upon a rock slab. Peter groaned and twitched his whiskers. "Ow. . I tell you what. Ow."  
  
"Who dares to intrude upon my solitude!" a deep voice bellowed through the emptiness as a figure came barging toward the poor rat, grabbing him in a tight grip. Peter stared in disbelief.  
  
"Master. . you're Aliiive?" he asked. The man paused and stared at the rat.  
  
"Peter? Is it really you?"  
  
"it is, it is!  
  
"I'm glad to see you Peter. You could not imagine the strain of spending all these years, wasting away to nothing!"  
  
"You know for a dead guy you're looking pretty good." Peter said, trying to suck up as usual.  
  
"If only I hadn't lost the key to my powers." Voldemort scowled dropping the rat.  
  
"You mean this old thing?" Peter asked nudging at the green tube. Voldermort turned around and snatched it up.  
  
"Where did you find it?!"  
  
"Out on the grounds. Why?"  
  
"It was because I lost it that I ended up here."  
  
Peter looked at the orb. "If it caused this much trouble then I will get rid of it." He pushed it off of the ledge that it was sitting on.  
  
Voldermort jumped to catch it. "YOU FOOL!" He caught it inches from the ground. "If this breaks I will loose everything."  
  
Peter let out a squeak. "I'm so sorry master. Forgive me."  
  
Voldermort glared at him. "It's ok. I forgot how small your brain is." He scratched his head. "Now to figure out why my curse didn't work. All the Malfoy's are dead."  
  
Peter squeaked in realization. "No master they are not. Draco survived."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Voldermort was furious. He turned to peter and kicked him across the ground. "THAT LITTLE BRAT IS ALIVE. No wonder I have been stuck here in limbo. But not for much longer."  
  
"What will you do master."  
  
"Simple Peter. I will kill the brat." With that he held the orb out and watched as the glowing snakes left it. "Go my pets, seek out Draco and kill him." He watched as the snakes disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day found Harry, Sirius and Dray on the train. Sirius was calmly forging their visas since he knew that the conductor would be around soon to check them. He had just finished the last touches of blue ink he was using when he noticed Harry walk in.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius. "How's it going."  
  
Sirius held up the fake visa making sure that Dray was not paying attention. "Just finished."  
  
Harry looked them over a moment before nodding. "Looks good." Harry handed the visas back to Sirius and looked towards the window to see what Dray was doing. Dray was currently sitting in the window seat fiddling with his locket. Harry walked over and sat beside him. He tapped Dray on the shoulder. "Stop fiddling with that thing. Remember you are a prince now. Sit up straight with your head up high."  
  
Dray flashed him an angry stare before a thought struck him. "Harry, do you really think that I am a prince."  
  
This question caught harry a little off guard. "Yes I do."  
  
Dray leaned a little closer and yelled at Harry.. "THEN STOP BOSSING ME AROUND." Dray turned his head away from Harry.  
  
Harry looked at him open mouthed. He stared until he heard chuckling coming from across the booth. "Sirius, not you too."  
  
Sirius couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Harry, but Dray won that one." With that said he watched as Harry stomped out of the booth. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and put another check by Drays name. This was turning out to be one hell of a trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A half hour later Harry walked back into the room. He noticed that Sirius was gone. This was his chance to smooth things over a bit. He took a seat across from dray who was reading a book. "Look Dray, I think we got off on the wrong foot here."  
  
Dray response was to lower the book for just a moment. "You think?" Dray made sure there was sarcasm in his words. Then after a moment he popped his head from his book again. "I do accept your apology though."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Apology. wait one moment. I didn't apologize. What should I apologize for."  
  
Dray slammed his book shut and jumped out of his seat. "YOU SHOULD KNOW."  
  
Harry jumped up as well. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW."  
  
"BECAUSE DAMNIT. JUST BECAUSE."  
  
At this point Sirius walked back in. "What did I miss." He was surprised when Dray jumped towards him.  
  
"Thank god you're here." He pointed towards Harry. "Remove him from my sight."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry. "What did you do this time?"  
  
Harry was floored. "Me. I haven't done anything. Ask him!"  
  
"HA" Draco threw up his arms and stomped out of the room.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry who had a face of anger. "Do I sense an attraction here?"  
  
Harry gave Sirius a look as if he was crazy. "Me? attracted to that skinny little git? Yeah right!" This time it was Harry turn to stomp out of the room and down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius had to admit that this was so much fun. Those two were so obvious, yet just didn't realize their attraction to each other. As a result they were constantly at each other throat. After that last argument Dray was the first to return. He still looked a little mad so Sirius quickly left the room and went for a walk down the hall of the train. As he was walking he went past a couple that were looking at their visas.  
  
He stopped immediately when he noticed that the visas were green and silver. Thinking back he remembered painting them blue. He also noticed that ahead the conductor had started asking for visa form the people. He quickly turned the other way and shot down the hall. Luckily he ran into Harry who was coming from the opposite direction. He grabbed his arm and pulled it aside.  
  
"Harry look." He pulled out the visa.  
  
Harry looked at it before looking at Sirius. "I know Sirius, you already showed it to me. You did a good job."  
  
"No Harry. There are now new visa's and they are green and silver."  
  
It took a moment for Harry to comprehend and when he did he could only say one thing. "Shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dray was sitting in the room by himself. He was playing over the last day. He had finally left the orphanage. For that he was glad. He was also happy that he had made his desesion to go to the capital. If he had went left at that fork he would have been gutting fish right now. Instead he was on his way to Griffindor, and they're to find his family.  
  
Then his thoughts went to Harry. And that's were his thoughts got confused. He felt some form of attraction for Harry, and it was scaring him quite frankly. Don't get him wrong, Harry was cute. gorgeous actually, but Dray knew that once he found out that he was not the prince he would never see Harry again.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the door bursting open. He saw Harry and Sirius run in looking frantic. He jumped to his feet. "What's the matter."  
  
Harry was the one to answer. "Nothing is the matter. We just thought we should change compartments. Grab your stuff and follow me." Harry grabbed some bags and shoved them into Dray's arms. They had taken him shopping for some clothes to wear on the trip. He was ushered out of the room and it to the baggage car.  
  
He dropped his bag and turned towards Sirius and Harry. "There wouldn't be a problem with our visa's now would there?"  
  
Harry shook his head and elbowed Sirius. He was not going to give Dray ammunition to rag him. "Of course not. We just thought it would be better in here to have some more space."  
  
Draco snorted. "Right"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up at the front of the train the main conductor was shocked when three green snakes appeared out of now where. Panicking the conductor jumped out of the train into the snow. Once the conductor was gone the three snakes separated. One went inside the engine. Once there it sabotaged the engine so that it would go out of control and eventually explode. While that was happening another was fusing the link between the engine and the baggage car while the third went to separate the baggage car from the cars behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back in the baggage car Dray was sitting on a piece of luggage glaring at Harry who was sitting across from him. Sirius was standing against the wall waiting for the inedible. And it didn't take long for him to be proven correct. Dray huffed before speaking at Harry. "This is all your fault you know."  
  
Harry snorted. "What else is new."  
  
Dray jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"  
  
Harry jumped up as well. "IT MEANS THAT YOU HAVE A STICK UP YOR ASS!!"  
  
Dray was about to say something else when there was an explosion from the front of the train and shock from the back. The shock through Harry onto Dray and they both landed with a thud on the floor with Harry on top of Dray. Dray pushed him off of him and they both got to their feet. Once on their feet Dray turned to Harry and slugged him in the arm.  
  
Harry rubbed his arm and glared at Dray. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
Dray matched Harry's glare with one of his own. "YOU TOUCHED ME!"  
  
"WHAT!" Harry could not believe the audacity. "I FELL ON YOU."  
  
Dray looked at him in disbelief. "THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY."  
  
Before Harry could respond Sirius interrupted him. "Hey guys, we got a problem." Dray and Harry looked at Sirius, just realizing what had happened. Harry ran forward and looked through the door that Sirius was looking through. They could tell that the engine was on fire. Harry looked down and noticed that the link was fused.  
  
"Shit, I have to get us unconnected before the engine blows." Harry grabbed a hammer that was sitting in a repair kit by the door and started banging on it.  
  
"I'll go get help." Sirius started to walk to the other side of the car. When he opened the door all he saw was tracks. "The car's behind us are gone."  
  
Harry heard this and hit the link with all the energy he had. With a crack the hammer broke. "Damnit the hammer broke Sirius, find me something else."  
  
At this point another small explosion happened from the engine causing Sirius to trip over a box and go head first into a pile of luggage. Dray looked at the box Sirius had tipped over. In big black letters it read "DYNAMITE". Dray quickly opened the box and withdrew a stick. He saw a mach box taped to the side of the box for emergencies. He quickly lit the dynamite and walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry was getting mad that Sirius had not brought anything yet. He put out his hand. "Hurry up." He felt a cylinder object get put in his hands and with out looking started to beat it against the link.  
  
Dray stood there with his mouth open as Harry beat the stick of dynamite against the fused link. "YOU IDIOT." He quickly grabbed the stick from Harry's hand and shoved it into the link. He then grabbed Harry by the collar and with as much force as he could muster yanked Harry back into the car.  
  
After a moment a loud explosion rocked the car. The engine broke loose and started off on his own. The baggage car did a 90-degree turn and was going down a slope on its side. Everyone got up and stood in the car. Harry was the first to speak. "We just have to wait for us to coast to a stop."  
  
"I don't think so Harry."  
  
Harry could sense the fear in Sirius's voice. "Why?"  
  
"Look." Sirius pointed to the cliff that was about two hundred feet in front of them. It was obvious that the car was not going to stop in time.  
  
Harry turned to look at Sirius. "We're going to have to jump. Grab your luggage." All three of them raced to grab their luggage suddenly thankful that they kept it by the door. They lined up at the door. "We will jump on three." He looked to see Dray's and Sirius's nod. "Ok. one, twoooooooooo" With a quick push on two Dray sent Harry flying head over heals out of the car.  
  
Dray turned to a big eyed Sirius. "Damn that felt good." With that said he jumped as well. Sirius wasted no time in following.  
  
After Dray rolled to a stop he stood up and dusted the snow off of his clothes. He looked to his left and noticed that Sirius was getting up as well, but when he looked to his right he noticed Harry lying face up in the snow. Dray trudged over to him and looked down. Dray kicked snow into Harry's face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Harry jumped up sputtering trying to get the freezing snow out of his face. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"  
  
Dray just looked at him innocently and shrugged. "Just seeing if you were alive."  
  
Sirius hurried and stepped between the two before Harry did something they were going to regret. "Come now boys, we have a walk ahead of us." Together they walked towards the town they could see in the distance. Sirius made sure he walked between the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the land of limbo a scream of rage went thought the air. Voldermort was furious. "HOW COULD THAT LITTLE SHIT ESCAPE AGAIN."  
  
Peter cowered. "W-what are you going to do master"  
  
Voldermort turned to glare at Peter. "I will wait a while. Opportunity will present itself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and the rest had reached the town of Hogsmede and were happy to find out that they had already made it into Gryffindor. Sirius had gotten them a double room and dray stood back smirking as Harry carried everyone's bags to the elevator. He could have offered to help but what was the fun in that. Besides it was fun to watch the glares that came from Harry.  
  
When they reached the room Harry dropped the luggage on the nearest bed and sat down on it panting. Sirius walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. While he was gone dray walked up to Harry. Harry at this point had his upper body laid out on the bed with his feet touching the floor. Dray took a moment to look at Harry. His eyes were closed. He looked so beautiful. Dray quickly cut off that line of thought, but still did not stop looking at Harry.  
  
Harry for his part was just lying there thinking about all that had happened that day. They had almost died in that train, and the circumstances around it where strange. What were the chances of all those things happening at once? And if they were a target how come they did not see who did it. To get from the back cars to the engine they would have had to go through the baggage car and they would have heard someone on the roof.  
  
When Sirius walked in the room again dray immediately looked away and pretend that he had not been watching Harry. Of course Sirius was not stupid. He knew that they were attracted to each other and denying it. Of course he had his own romance to think about. "God it's going to be good to see Lupin."  
  
Harry immediately shot up and cast a look at Sirius trying to get him to shut up. Dray though was not having any of it. "Who is Lupin?"  
  
Ignoring Harry's hands that were doing an axing motion behind Draco Sirius told him. "Only the most lovely, gorgeous man alive. Your going to love him dray when you meet him." He saw Harry put his hand on his own head after he said that.  
  
Dray looked at Sirius closely. "Lupin. but I thought I was supposed to be seeing the queen?" He shot around to glare at Harry. "Harrrryy" he growled.  
  
Harry for his part looked at dray nervelousy. "Yes. about that. Well you see in order to see the queen you first have to convince Lupin."  
  
"Oh no. no you don't. You never said anything about convincing anyone. I can't do this." Dray walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius nodded. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
Sirius walked to the bathroom door and walked in. Dray was sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands. Sirius walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him. "What is going through your mind dray?"  
  
Dray looked up at him. "I don't know Sirius. I don't know what to do. I doubt I am the prince but part of me wonders what if I am. It would change my life so much."  
  
Sirius looked at dray for a moment before pulling him to a standing position. He brought dray to stand in front of the mirror. "What do you see when you look into this mirror dray."  
  
Dray glanced at his reflection. "I see a skinny nobody who has never know there past. I see someone who like his past most likely has no future."  
  
Sirius squeezed drays shoulder with his hand. "That's not what I see. I see a young man who even though all the things that life has thrown at him has made it through. I see a young man who has courage and bravery and a good heart."  
  
A tear slid down Dray's cheek. He turned to look at Sirius. "Do you really see that Sirius?"  
  
Sirius whipped the tear away from Dray's face. "Yes, that is what I see dray. Don't let this chance slip through your fingers."  
  
Dray nodded before walking back into the room. He ignored Harry's pointed look when he saw the look on dray's face. Dray quickly got his emotions under control before smiling and turning to face Sirius and Harry again. "So. where do we start." Harry and Sirius both grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night the three got ready for bed. Harry and Sirius had already told dray a lot and it was a little hard to get it all right. Currently Harry was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Sirius for his part was already in his bed. Dray pulled back the covers on his bed and crawled in them. He pulled the covers up to his chin and just laid back looking at the ceiling. He marveled in how soft the bed was. Compared to the floor at the orphanage.  
  
Dray heard the door to the bathroom shut and heard Harry come across the room. What he was not suspecting was for Harry to pull the covers up on his bed and get in. Dray waited for Harry to get settled before he turned his body to face him. He quickly brought up his legs. The next thing Harry new was that he was lying on the floor on his arse. He jumped up and began yelling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR."  
  
Dray glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE SAME BED AS ME!" At this point Sirius was also awake and watching them with a grin.  
  
Harry spoke next. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK. I WAS TRYING TO GO TO BED. I CAN'T SLEEP WITH SIRIUS HE SNORES."  
  
Draco looked at him aghast. "WELL I CAN'T TURST YOU TO SLEEP IN THIS BED. YOU PROBALLY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME."  
  
Harry went beat red after dray said that. Though of anger or embarrassment he did not know. "YEAH RIGHT. WHAT WOULD I WANT WITH A SKINNY LITTLE SHIT LIKE YOU. AT LEAST I KNOW WHO I AM. WHO WOULD WANT SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Harry regretted it once it left his mouth.  
  
Dray clammed up and looked like someone had struck him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Harry just slumped to the floor and kneeled there. How could he say something like that to dray. He heard Sirius get up and walk towards the bathroom door. He also heard him knock before going in. Alone Harry sat there looking at the bathroom door. "I'm sorry Dray."  
  
In the bathroom dray was again sitting on the toilet crying. Sirius walked up to him and once again kneeling took dray into his arms. "He didn't mean it Dray."  
  
"It doesn't matter Sirius. he's right. What if I never get my memory back? Who would want someone like me." The tears were still slipping down his face.  
  
Sirius did not know what to do. Then a thought hit him. He put his hands under dray's chin and lifted it up. "Dray. did Harry ever tell you how he came to be with me."  
  
"No. how."  
  
"Harry also is an orphan. He lost his parents when the king died. Harry lived in the palace with his parents. They were servants. When the revolt happened they tried to defend the royal family. His parents died trying. That's how Harry got the scar on his head." He noticed that Dray was listening so he continued. "I found Harry that night. He was bleeding from his forehead. He never told me what happened that night. He never told anyone. You see I was his godfather. Harry had no other family so I took him in. I raised him. I am the only friend he has. I know that your life has been hard Dray. And Harry was wrong in what he said to you and I know that he is already regretting it. But I ask you to look past some of his faults. I'm sure you both would be great friends."  
  
Dray wiped the tears off his face. He didn't know this about Harry. He looked at Sirius expectant face. "I'll try Sirius. I really will."  
  
"Thank you Dray." Together they walked back into the room. They noticed that Harry had fallen asleep on the floor between the two beds. Dray didn't think he had been in the bathroom that long.  
  
Dray looked at Harry lying on the floor to Sirius. "Sirius. umm do you think you could put Harry on the bed."  
  
Sirius let out a grin. "Of course I can." He walked up to his godson and lifted him into his arms. Thank god Harry was a heavy sleeper. He placed Harry on the bed after Dray had pulled the blankets back. After Harry was lying in the bed Dray covered him up and got in as well. "Goodnight Sirius."  
  
"Goodnight Dray."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning Harry woke to a weight on his chest and softness beneath him. He looked and found himself lying on a bed. He also noticed that the weight on his chest was Dray. Harry's chest was exposed and dray was all curled up against him with his head resting on his chest. Harry could feel dray's breath across his bare chest. He had gone to bed only wearing his pajama pants. He heard a cough and looked up to see Sirius standing next to him watching them.  
  
He brought his hand up to his lips signaling for Sirius to be quiet. Harry slid the blanket off of him and tried to pry dray's grip off of him as well. Dray tightened his grip on him. Harry looked up to Sirius, pleading for him to do something. Sirius sighed and bent down and helped get dray off of Harry. Once free Sirius watched as Harry turned red and went to the bathroom. Sirius chuckled. Those two and the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dray was awaked by a nudge on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed Sirius's face. "Dray its time to get up. Harry is already ready and is checking out downstairs. He will be up in a moment then we are leaving."  
  
Dray nodded and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of clothes that they had bought him and went to the bathroom to change. While he was in their Harry came back into the room. "Where's Dray?"  
  
Sirius nodded towards the bathroom. "He is in there changing. I got all our luggage packed." They were interrupted by Dray walking back in the room. This was the first time that Harry had seen dray in clothes that fit. The cloths hung to all of Dray's curves. And good curves they were. Sirius noticed where Harry's eyes were and surpressed a grin. Dray however was oblivious and walked back towards the bed as if he was going to get back in. Harry snapped out of his thoughts at this.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Harry reached forward and took a hold of Dray's arm pulling him away from the bed. "We have to get going."  
  
Dray let out a whine. "Do we have to?"  
  
Sirius stepped up. "Yes Dray we do. And now that your awake let's start the training again. We already told you about the royal court. We told you about Voldermort." He saw Harry tense at this. It was Sirius that told him about Voldermort. Harry had asked him to. "Now we need to tell you about Pettigrew."  
  
Dray held up his hand as he yawned and started walking out the door. "I know. he was a rat."  
  
Harry and Sirius both looked at each other and together said what was on their mind. "Did you tell him that?" They both shook their head.  
  
"Maybe he learned it from somewhere else."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. he must have."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night the three found themselves on a boat. They need to take the boat to the capital of Griffindor. They would arrive the next day and then they would also see lupin. Currently they were on the deck of the ship. Sirius was trying to teach Dray to dance, but was failing miserable. Mostly due to height. Harry was taller then Dray and Sirius was taller then Harry. It was like dancing with a giant.  
  
Sirius finally turned to Harry who was watching from a distance with laughter in his eyes. "Harry come here for a moment."  
  
Harry warily walked towards them. "What do you want Sirius?" Before he could think Harry was grabbed by Sirius and he was shoved in front of Draco. Sirius then stepped beside them.  
  
"I need you to dance with him for awhile Harry, so I can see how he is doing." This was something that Harry did not want to do. The whole time he had been watching he had only been watching dray. The wind was in his blonde hair and it caused it to follow the breeze of the wind. Harry stepped up to dray. They both looked uncomfortably at each other. Finally Dray stepped forward and Harry placed his hands on Dray's waist. Dray brought his hands up around Harry's neck and they both danced to music that only they could hear.  
  
Sirius watched them and failed to point out that Harry was supposed to be taking the position of the girl so dray could lead. But he didn't have the heart to stop them now. He watched as they danced together. Gliding across the deck Sirius watched them. They did look good together.  
  
Harry and dray watched only each other as they danced. After a half hour of dancing the stopped but did not break apart. Harry brought one of his hands away from dray's waist to swipe a piece of hair out of dray's face. He left his hand on dray's cheek afterwards and looked down into drays eyes. "Dray. I..." He started to lean down and noticed that dray was leaning up.  
  
Right when there lips were about to touch a loud thunder sounded in the distance and Harry pulled back without continuing. He waited for a moment for dray to see that nothing was going to happen. Then he dropped his hands and took a step back. "You'll do fine Dray." Dray stood there and watched Harry walk off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later down in the underworld Voldermort and peter watched through a portal as the three slept in there quarters they were provided for the journey. Peter squeaked and looked up at his master. "Is it time master?"  
  
Voldermort nodded. "It is time, I will go into his dreams and let him kill himself." With that said he held the orb in his hand and chanted a few words.  
  
~Dray's Dream~  
  
Dray found himself in a field of flowers. He was sitting on a small hill looking out of the landscape. Then off in the distance he saw a figure. As it got closer he could see that it was a little boy. A little boy that looked just like him. He got down off the hill and started to follow the boy. He wanted to know where he was going.  
  
He followed the boy up hills and down hills until he got to a ledge. There the boy jumped and dray ran forward to see if the boy was all right. When he looked down he noticed that the boy had jumped into a lake that was only a few feet down. In the water was an older man with silver hair and women with the same hair. They started to wave for him to come and join them.  
  
~Real world~  
  
While dray was dreaming he was sleep walking. He had walked out of the room and down the hall to the deck of the ship. The storm was raging outside but dray, due to Voldermort spell did not wake up. He got up on the ledge of the ship and was ready to jump off.  
  
Down in the room Harry had woken and glanced over to Dray's bed. He jumped out of the bed and raced out of the room looking for dray. With the storm raging outside it was too dangerous to be out. He ran out on deck and started to look around. A large wave crashed into the ship and it caused him to slide across the deck. When he looked up he noticed dray on the ledge of the ship about to jump off. Harry ran up to him and grabbed a hold of him.  
  
~Dray's Dream~  
  
Dray watched as the people in the water kept waving for him to jump. He was about to when the silver haired man morphed into a hideous snake looking person. The snake person reached up and grabbed dray's wrist trying to force him in the water. Dray fought back with all of his strength. He felt arms grab his middle and he started to freak out until what he was seeing disappeared and he was again on the ship.  
  
~Real World~  
  
Harry grabbed Dray around the middle pulling him off the ledge. He felt dray fight like crazy trying to get out of his arms. He fell onto the deck with Dray in his arms trying to get him to wake up. All of a sudden the fighting stopped and Dray opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The next moment Harry felt Dray in his arm's crying. "The faces. The face. he was trying to kill me."  
  
Harry held Dray close. "It's ok dray. It was just a dream. I'm here and nothing is going to happen." He walked back to the room with Dray in his arms. Once there he quickly changed them and placed dray in the bed and crawled in with him constantly giving him soft reassurances. They lay together all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAA" Voldermort was furious. "THAT DAMN KID IS LIKE A COACKROACH."  
  
Peter looked at his master. "We will get him master."  
  
Voldermort kicked peter across the ground. "OF COURSE WE WILL YOU IDIOT. BUT THIS TIME I WILL DO IT IN PERSON. WE ARE GOING TO THE HUMAN WORLD." With that there was a light and they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus stared at the boy in front of him incredulously. What sort of outfit was that? And his accent! Still though, he was getting all the answers right so far. He turned a glance toward the queen. She looked less than pleased.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy could not help but be skeptical of this young man. . True he was one of many, but he was the only one that had gotten this far in questioning.  
  
Seamus took a lick of his lollipop. He'd been in there so long that it was almost completely gone. A slight pout formed his lips. What else would he keep his mouth occupied with when he needed to think over a question?  
  
Remus watched Seamus, before he finally took notice to the color of the sweet. " . . What flavor is that?" he asked.  
  
Seamus blinked. Why would he want to know that? "Er. . Strawberry?" Remus sighed while the queen pressed a hand to her mouth. While she thought this man to be quite odd, she had hoped. . as she always hoped. But no more!  
  
She stood, moving with a grace that told of her heritage. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked him. Seamus looked confused until he remembered that Draco had been said to have had an odd ailment after he'd eaten anything with strawberries in it. He groaned as Remus pushed him out of the room. How could have he been so stupid?  
  
Remus turned around as he shut the door behind the oddly clothed boy. "I'm so sorry your majesty. At the beginning I was almost sure it was him, but I promise, I will find him sooner or later."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy shook her head and moved to the window, staring out. "No. . no more, Remus. My heart can not stand it." She turned and walked to the fireplace mantel, finger running down the length of a glass pane that was placed over a photo. Slowly she lowered it. Remus sighed and watched her leave the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, Harry, and Dray walked up the sidewalk to a house. Sirius had said that Remus lived here. Dray had been drilled by both Harry and Sirius all morning. Dray sighed. It all came down to this. Sirius knocked on the door and looked as a maid answered the door. "May I help you."  
  
All of a sudden the maid was pushed out of the way and Sirius found a man in his arms. "Sirius I am so glad to see you. It's been years."  
  
Sirius strengthened the hold on Remus. "Yes it has been. But know I am back, and I am back to stay."  
  
Remus stepped back and nodded to Sirius. "Of course.. Come in." Remus watched as Harry and another person walked in. He led them to the sitting room.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat to get his attention. "Remus, may I present to you his highness Prince Draco." Sirius stepped aside and Remus got his first good look at the man he had let in. He stood up and circled Draco for a moment.  
  
"He sure does look like Draco. Where were you born?"  
  
Dray looked at Remus before responding. "In an automobile on the way to the castle."  
  
Remus nodded. "Correct."  
  
For the next hour Remus asked dray question after question. He got them all right. Remus looked at Dray. "This is the last one. This may seem like an odd question but indulge me. How did you escape from the castle?"  
  
Harry, whom had been leaning against the wall, threw his hand in his face. He had completely forgot to tell dray. That was one question that only him and two other people knew. He listened to dray's reply waiting for them to get kicked out.  
  
Dray though on the question for a moment. He brought his hand up to hold the locket that was under his shirt. "It was dark. There was a boy. He opened a wall." Dray shook his head. "I'm sorry. that sounds so weird." Had he looked towards Harry he would have seen how shocked he was.  
  
Harry sat there with his mouth open leaning against the wall. There was no way that dray could have know that. It only meant one thing. Dray was indeed Draco. He had found the long lost prince of slytherin. He could only watch as Remus nodded his head and told dray he had gotten it right. Sirius jumped up and hugged dray. no Draco Harry's mind supplied. His thoughts were broken by Remus next words.  
  
"I am sorry though. The queen you see, she will see no one."  
  
Sirius stepped up to Remus. "Oh come on Remus. There must be way.. Please. For me?"  
  
Remus sighed under his breath. "Do you like the ballet? There is a ballet playing tonight. Me and the queen never miss one." He winked at Sirius and Sirius winked back. He quickly walked out the door with Harry. Dray had stayed back for a moment to thank Remus.  
  
Once outside Sirius noticed the expression on Harry's face. "What the matter Harry. Our scam worked."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius. "Sirius, Dray is the prince."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Of course he is."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No Sirius, you are not understanding. I was the boy. I was the boy who opened the wall and allowed the queen and the prince to escape. I held back the guards so they could get away. That's how I go the scar."  
  
Sirius chocked on his breath. "You mean that Dray is really the prince? Prince Draco?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes."  
  
"You have to tell him Harry. He deserves to know."  
  
"No Sirius, we go on as if nothing had happened. The queen will know that it is Draco."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry. "Then-"  
  
Harry interrupted him. "Then I will walk out of his life forever. Princes don't marry servant's sons." Harry bowed his head and walked off.  
  
Sirius watched him go. He felt dray walk up beside him. "What's the matter with Harry. Is he ok?"  
  
Sirius looked next to him. "He is fine Dray. He just wants to be alone for awhile."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night found Dray and Harry walking to their seats at the ballet. Dray had dressed in a black tuxedo the same as Harry's. They watched as the curtain came up and the show started. Harry used his binoculars to find the queen and Remus. He quickly nudged Draco in the side and motion for him to look. He heard what Draco said when he saw her. "Please remember me."  
  
During the show Harry had held dray's hand in his own for comfort. He could tell that dray was very nervous. He had already stopped dray once from shredding the program in his hand. After the curtains went down Harry leaned to dray. "It's time."  
  
Dray nodded and followed Harry out of their balcony and threw a series of halls to until they came to a door. Harry looked at dray. "You are going to be fine. Just wait here while I announce you." Harry opened the door and walked through. He failed though to close the door all the way. Anything said from inside could be heard outside as well.  
  
Harry stepped forward and nodded at Remus. "Please inform the queen that I have found and brought to her the prince, Draco."  
  
Remus winked at Harry. "I'm sorry but the queen will see no one." He motion for Harry to continue to the other side of the curtain where the queen was.  
  
The queen sat on the balcony waiting for the crowds to disperse. She heard Harry enter and also heard what was said. "You can tell him that I have seen enough prince Draco's to last me a lifetime." She figured that Remus had kicked whomever it was out but was a little surprised when someone burst through the curtain.  
  
Harry after hearing what the queen said burst through the curtains. "Your majesty, I bear you no harm. I have found prince Draco. He is waiting outside at this very moment to see you."  
  
The queen shook her head. "It does not matter how well you have trained him to act like Draco or look like Draco, in the end it never is."  
  
"But your highness. This time it is Draco."  
  
"Young man. how much sorrow must you force onto me?" The queen walked past the curtains away from Harry.  
  
Harry walked up and took a hold of her arm. "You must see him."  
  
The queen wrenched her arm away before speaking. "I know you. Your that man who was holding auditions trying to find a Draco look-alike." Outside in the hall Draco heard this and gasped and brought his hand to cover his mouth. He continued to listen though.  
  
"But your majesty, I-"  
  
"Enough. guards take this man from my site."  
  
Two guards grabbed Harry's arms and escorted him out side of the room. They threw him out into the hall. When Harry looked up he noticed the expression on Draco's face. Draco was upset. "You used me."  
  
"No Dray wait. you don't understand"  
  
"Shut up Harry. You used me to try and take that women's money. It was all a scam." Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek. "How could you." He did an about face and started off down the hall.  
  
Harry quickly went after him and grabbed his arm. "Dray you have to listen to me." His only response was a fist into his jaw. He watched as Dray walked away from him and possible away from his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A half hour later saw Harry sitting on the steps of the building. He watched as the queen came out and got into the back of an automobile. Harry used this to his advantage. While the driver was walking around the car Harry shot into the drivers seat and sped of with the queen inside. The Queen jerked back into the seat. "Jonathan slow down."  
  
Harry turned for just a moment towards her before speaking. "I'm not Jonathan."  
  
"How dare you. Stop this car at once. Stop it."  
  
Harry continued on until he stopped in front of the building they were staying in. He got out of the car and walked around to the queen's door and opened it. "You have to see him."  
  
The queen looked at Harry. "Will you stop at nothing?"  
  
Harry looked at the queen. "No, I am probably just as stubborn as you."  
  
"Fine, I will see him."  
  
Upstairs dray was angrily parking his suitcase. He had overstayed his welcome. He heard the bedroom door open. "Go away Harry." When he heard the foot steps coming closer to him he turned to tell Harry off but stopped short. "Your majesty."  
  
The queen walked forward. It pained her deeply to look at this person in front of her. He looked so much like Draco but she new that he wasn't. "Who are you child."  
  
Dray bowed his head. "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
The queen shook her head. "You look just like him. Best yet actually, but I can no longer take the burden of finding out wrong. I take your leave." She started to walk out of the room but stopped at dray's next words.  
  
"Peppermint."  
  
"Oil for my hands"  
  
"Yes, I remember. I spilled a bottle once. I wanted so much to be like you that I put on your makeup. You found me, and cleaned me up. Said it was our secret."  
  
The queen took a seat and look pointedly at dray. Could it possible be? After all this time had she really found her angel. She saw the young man standing there caressing something under his shirt. "What is that under your shirt?"  
  
Dray pulled out the locket. "This. I was found with it."  
  
The queen walked towards him with trembling hands. "May I see it?"  
  
Dray nodded and took the locket off and handed it to the queen. The queen carefully opened the locket to read the insides. "Together in Griffindor." She looked at this person. It was Draco it had to be. "Draco!" she quickly embarrassed the young man. "I found you at last."  
  
Outside the room Harry was listing and watching to make sure the queen did not leave before she knew it was Draco. Once she embraced him, he knew that everything was going to be ok. "Goodbye" he whispered and walked back out of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A newspaper was thrown down in front of Peter. He crawled up to and read the headline.  
  
"Prince Draco Found - Ball to be Held" He looked at his master. "A ball master?"  
  
Voldermort looked at the morning paper. "A ball. This will give me the chance to get Draco alone. Especially since that nuisance Harry Potter will no longer be there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked up the stairs of the mansion the ball was to be held in. He was planning on leaving but he received notice that the queen wanted to see him. He knocked on the door that he was told the queen was in and after hearing a come in stepped in. He noticed the queen rise from behind a desk that she had been working on. He bowed to her. "Your majesty."  
  
The queen pointed her hand at a box that was lying on the desk. "Ten Million Dollars, as promised, with my gratitude."  
  
Harry looked at the queen for a moment. "I accept your gratitude your majesty, but I can't accept the money."  
  
The queen looked at Harry. "What do you want then?"  
  
Harry had been looking at the floor up to this moment. He brought his head up to the queen and spoke softly. "Unfortunately, nothing you could give your highness." He bowed and started towards the door. He stopped when the queen started to speak again.  
  
"Young man, where did you get that scar?" Harry stopped and looked down. The Queen continued. "You where the boy that opened the wall weren't you." At Harry's silence she continued. "You save us both, restored Draco to me, and yet you want no reward"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not anymore."  
  
"Why the change of mind?"  
  
Harry looked at the queen. "It was more a change of heart." He bowed once more to the queen. "I must go now." The queen watched Harry walk out of the room.  
  
When Harry was walking down the steps to leave he saw Draco walking up them, most likely to see his mother. They both stopped. It was Draco that broke the silence. "Hello Harry, did you collect your reward?"  
  
Harry noticed the hurt in Draco's voice. He knew it was for the best. He looked at Draco. "My business here is complete." With that said he left. Draco watched him go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had one more stop to make before he left. On the bottom floor he knocked and entered a room to find Sirius. "I'm leaving now Sirius." He walked up and put his hand into Sirius's.  
  
Sirius gave Harry a hug. "My boy, you are making a mistake."  
  
Harry stepped back shaking his head. "No Sirius, this is the one thing I am doing right." He grasped Sirius hand one last time. "Goodbye Sirius." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night the ball had already started. On one of the entrances reserved for royalty Draco stood looking outside the curtain at the people dancing. He heard his mother approach and start to speak. "He's not out their son."  
  
Draco nodded. "I know he isn't - wait. who isn't there mama."  
  
"A boy who opened a door in the wall."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. he is most likely out spending his reward as fast as he can."  
  
The queen sighed and looked out at the ball. "You were born into this world of fine titles and grand balls, but I wonder if this is what you really want?"  
  
Draco looked at his mother. "Of course this is what I want. I found out who I was, and I found out I had a family." He stepped back from the curtain.  
  
The queen released the curtains and faced Draco. "But is it enough. You will always have me Draco. No matter what, we will always be together." She watched as Draco looked at the floor. "He didn't take the money son."  
  
Draco's head shot up. "He didn't."  
  
The queen shook her head. "No, he didn't." She saw that Draco was about to say something but held her hand up to stop him. "Whatever you decide son, I will support." With that she walked outside the curtains.  
  
Draco stood there for a moment. Harry didn't take the money. He closed his eyes. What should he do? He started to walk towards the curtains but stopped. He couldn't do it. He turned away from the curtains. That's when he heard Harry's voice. "Draco come here."  
  
He turned but could not find out where the voice had come from. "Harry was that you."  
  
"Yes Draco, I'm over here." Draco turned to the door that led out the back. He quickly went through it and followed the hallway outside.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Over here Draco." Draco turned towards his right and went of into the entrance to the gardens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was at the train stations waiting in line to buy a ticket. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a picture. It was him and Draco together. It was before the mess of the ball. Draco was smiling up at him. They were both standing on a bridge. He was nudged from behind. He looked in front of him and noticed that it was his turn to buy his ticket. He stepped up and looked at the salesman. He then looked at the picture in his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco followed Harry's voice until he reached the bridge that crossed the river that ran from one side of the gardens to the other. A figure was standing on the bridge. Draco ran up to it. "Harry I was looking. Who are you?"  
  
The figure took a step towards Draco. "Ah mister Malfoy, do you not remember me?"  
  
Draco gasped at the snake like voice. "Voldermort"  
  
Voldermort stepped closer. "I'm pleased that you remember me."  
  
Draco took a step back. "You murdered my father."  
  
Voldermort nodded. "Yes I did. The same way I am going to kill you." Voldermort held the orb out in the palm of his hand. Draco closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it didn't come. With a scream Voldermort was tackled from behind. He brought his hand around the orb so it would not go out of his hand. He fell face first onto the concrete.  
  
"HARRY" Draco could not believe it. He came back. Harry had come back. Before he could say anything though he watched Voldermort roll on the ground and send a green blast at Harry. Harry barley avoided it but the explosion behind him threw him forward. Draco looked over at him. He wasn't moving. "Harry?"  
  
He was stopped from walking to him by chuckling. "Another dies for you Draco."  
  
Draco glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Voldermort shrugged his shoulders. "I told the King to hit Griffindor. Take them over. With my powers we could have done it. He called me a lunatic and had me banished from the castle. I knew then that I would make sure him and all of his line would die. I had the perfect plan. But I wasn't expecting you to escape. I waited years in limbo wasting away, wondering what had happened, what had gone wrong. Then a few days ago I found out. One Malfoy had survived. You Draco."  
  
Draco looked at him. The train, the boat. It was you."  
  
"Yes that was me. Every time I tried you escaped. But not this time. This time I am here in person to make sure you don't escape. And for the last time goodbye." He held his palm out again with the orb. But before anything could happen the orb was knocked out of his hand. He turned to look behind him. "You just don't know how to quit do you?" Harry was standing in front of him, blood flowing from a head wound. Voldermort brought his hand up and smacked it across Harry's face sending him again to unconsciousness.  
  
Voldermort turned to look for his orb and found it on the ground underneath Draco's feet. "Give it to me."  
  
Draco looked down at the orb. "This?" He put pressure down on the orb and he heard it crack.  
  
"NO. DON'T DO THAT!" Voldermort was down on his knees scrambling towards the orb.  
  
Draco looked at him. "This is for my father." He applied more pressure and the cracks widened. "And this is for my mother." He heard it crack even more. "And this is for Harry." With that said he put his full weight onto the orb. The orb exploded into a green light.  
  
"NOOOOOOO" Voldermort watched the orb explode in a green light. When the light reached him he started to melt. After a moment he turned into dust.  
  
After Draco saw Voldermort turn to dust he ran over to Harry. He rolled him on his back. "Harry please wake up." Tears were running down his face. "Please don't leave me. I love you." He collapsed onto Harry's chest sobbing.  
  
He felt a hand on his head and looked up into green eyes. "Hey baby. I won't leave you."  
  
Draco pounced on Harry and put his arms around him. "God Harry. I thought I lost you." He hugged him for a moment before setting back. "What did you call me?"  
  
Harry set up and looked at Draco. "What? Baby?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "Baby? Were the hell did that come from."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think it suits you."  
  
Draco shook his head. "You can call me anything Harry. Just don't leave me."  
  
Harry brought his hands up to Draco's head. Draco was currently sitting on his knees. He brought Draco's head down and there lips meant for the first time. After they kissed for a moment Draco leaned back. "You know. This is the perfect ending."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. "No baby. It's the perfect beginning." With that said he leaned over for another kiss.  
  
The End  
  
A/N - There may be a sequel depending on reviews 


End file.
